


Thirst

by helens78



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-28
Updated: 2003-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-11 21:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/117421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean is thirsty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirst

Sean is thirsty. Parched. Desperate. He sees the flowing water and wants to lap it up like a great cat, tongue flicking out to make soft elegant motions.

He wants the taste of that water in his mouth, the slightly metallic taste of warm water on his tongue. He wants to feel the softness of the water against his lips, wants to let it flow over his lips and down his chin.

He's never been so thirsty in his life, and even though he's fully clothed, he walks into the shower, clothes soaking through as he takes to his knees.

Viggo doesn't turn around; he knew without looking that Sean had finally made up his mind to make the first move. He smiles as he feels Sean's lips at the small of his back, and Sean takes his first thirsty sip off Viggo's skin.

-end-


End file.
